


I'll Always Be With You

by lucifers_birb



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birdwatching, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Protective Lucifer, Spoiler for diavolos level 10 call, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_birb/pseuds/lucifers_birb
Summary: Lucifer comforts you after you explain to him about your toxic ex and takes care of you.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 38





	I'll Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I'm publishing online in over ten years fkkfkdks  
> no beta  
> Gn!mc  
> Based on personal experience  
> I just wanted a fluffy Luci fic where he's loving and caring  
> I wrote this at 5am  
> I don't think I've forgotten any tags

You'd only been living in the Devildom for a few months now, adjusting to the changes you had to make. Although you were grateful for the distraction being so busy there it was giving you. You enjoyed the company of the brothers, and occasionally seeing Diavolo and Barbatos, and the angels, and Solomon. You especially enjoyed cooking with Barbatos and Luke (not at the same time since Luke didn't want that), and learning new things off them.

It had been almost six months since the breakup back in the human world. And not long after you arrived in the Devildom. The feelings were still fresh and you did everything you could to remove them from your mind, deleting photos, conversations, blocking them everywhere. You didn't want any reminder of them - of what they did to you.

You were troubled with thoughts you wished you could forget. Feeling restless you leave your room and go to the garden and go to the place where the roses were planted, hoping to see the black-tailed canary Diavolo had told you about. When he found out your love of birds he made sure to have the roses planted so you could enjoy it any time you liked. You were grateful and appreciated that he would do that for you.

You found a comfortable spot to sit, glad there was no one else around, and waited until a canary showed up. When one did, you held out your hand for it to sit on, being still as to not scare it. When it hopped on your hand you squealed with joy, and used your other to gently give scritches to its head.

You were beginning to feel calm, and relaxed, listening to the beautiful whistling the bird offered. Your eyes were starting to feel heavy, the sleepless night before causing tired in you that the grass looked too soft to ignore that you lie down and drift off to the sounds of whistling.

You don't know how long you'd been asleep for, but you were awoken to the worried voice of someone, you were too drowsy to notice it was Lucifer until you finally rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Darkness had started to show, hiding you from anyones view. 

"Do you know how worried I've been?" The demon letting his pride hide for the moment, just glad that you were okay. "We were all looking for you since dinner is almost over."

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. I didn't realise I let myself drift off like that and for that long... I--" you remembered why you here and felt tears form from everything you've been feeling, and now on top of that making Lucifer worry. "I'm sorry..."

Unable to hide the sniffles you let out, a different worry comes over Lucifer. "MC, what's wrong? I wasn't telling you off, I was just concerned... I missed you..."

Hearing him say that made you sob harder, "I'm sorry I made you worry... I just needed to escape for a while... The garden, theses roses and the birds it brings gave me a moment of comfort..."

Lucifer cupped your face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe your tears. "My sweetheart, what's the cause for this? Do you miss home? Is there another demon causing you trouble? Because I can handle them for you."

"It's not that... Sometimes I miss home, but I feel safe with you and your brothers. Something happened before I came here that hurt me and I'm still moving on from it."

Lucifer looks at you with a caring expression on his face. "I'm here to listen if you would like to talk about it, my dear." He gets his coat and puts it on you. "I don't want you being cold, is this okay?"

You give Lucifer a small smile and nod at him and let him wrap his arms around you. "I think I'll tell you..." You keep your head resting against his chest while his hand gently rests on your head.

"I was in a relationship before coming here. We were together for almost two years. Things were great at the start. It was fun, we were happy. Within the last year of the relationship I could tell things were straining. I always did the best I could for them, y'know? I was dealing with my own stuff but on top of that, theirs as well." Lucifer gives your arm a squeeze to show he's listening and comfort you as you continue.

"Communication started to get bad. I found out that I was being cheated on for a month." Your voice gets shaky and a fresh set of tears begin to fall.

"My dear, I want to remind you that what happened is not your fault. They chose to do this, and not consider the consequences of their actions. You did not deserve this." Lucifer lifts your head to look at him and he wipes away the tears again and kisses your forehead.

"It made me feel worthless, Lucifer. They met up with the person they were talking to. They wanted to see if something would work between them. They didn't even like them in that way. They wasted everything for nothing. They made me feel horrible. No compassion or empathy at all." More tears fall as you rushed through explaining to Lucifer. He holds you close and let's you cry against him.

"You are worth more than all the lifetimes I have lived. I mean that with all my heart." He kisses the top of your head and looks into your eyes and watches them sparkle from the tears. "You're the most fascinating human I've ever met. You're teaching me new things everyday, and I am eternally thankful I have gotten to know you. They joy you've given my brothers and I means everything to us. I want to remind you everyday how special you are."

A sniffle escapes you and you wipe your eyes. "No one has said that to me before. I'm not used to feeling special, or important. I'm always in the background, forgotten."

"I will never let that happen while you're with me, my darling." You get warm feeling in your heart at the endearing names Lucifer has given you. "Just say I ever happened to come across this human who hurt you... Am I allowed to teach them a lesson for hurting you like this?" His eyes glow for a moment and he grins only slightly.

"If it will inconvenience them for the rest of their life, I approve." You let out a small giggle. "Is that bad of me to say?"

"My darling, remember that I am such a powerful demon, and that doesn't matter." He smiles back at you. "Hearing you giggle has made me feel better. How do you feel now?" He searches your eyes to see if they will give him an answer.

You think for a moment. "I feel a bit better. You've made me feel safe, and wanted. Thank you for listening to me." You give him a hug and he squeezes you tight.

"I'll always be here for you... I love you." He looks at you and smiles. "Don't ever forget that, okay? Promise me that."

"I won't forget that Lucifer. I love you too." You return his smile when your tummy rumbles.

"You need to eat. I won't let you go without dinner."

"Can I eat in my room, please? Will you stay with me too?" Lucifer gives you an endearing smile and holds your face in one hand.

"I'd love to. Let's go." Lucifer helps you up and takes you inside and brings you the dinner that you missed.

"Look, it's your favourite." You giggle and ear while Lucifer sits by you.

When you finish and plate and cutlery is put aside, you let out a yawn. "I'm tired." You look at Lucifer with sleepy eyes.

"Then it's time for bed, isn't it?" He smiles at you and waits for you to change into your pyjamas and brush your teeth.

"I'm all clean!" You show him your teeth and he laughs.

"You definitely are amusing." He pats the bed for you to climb in.

You look at him almost shyly. "Could you stay the night please? I feel safe in your arms." You look down at your hands, trying to hide the blush that has appeared on your face.

"Of course, my love. I wouldn't want anything else." He quickly leaves to change in his pyjamas and returns to your open arms.

"I missed you." You cuddle up to him and rest your head on his chest.

"I'll always be with you." He kisses the top of your head and listens as your breathing evens out and waits until you've fallen asleep before he does. It's the most peaceful nights rest you've ever had.


End file.
